Best Mistake
by I'm Kidding.not
Summary: Alexandra Weasley didn't want to admit it but it's true, she is nothing like her brothers and sister. No one in the Weasley family had long blonde hair or blue eyes, or extra pale skin, and definitely Weasley's are never sorted in house full of pureblood prejudice. Yes, Alexandra Margaret Claire Weasley was the very first Weasley sorted as a snake, but what if she wasn't?
1. Scarlett Express

Alexandra's P.O.V

As my family and I walked in the muggle trains station " King's Cross" I daydream about my life in Hogwarts.  
"Oi!" A voice said as a hand waved in front of me which returned me to reality.  
"What" I asked realising that it was only my twin brother.  
"You were day dreaming...again"  
"Oh I was?" I said as I find my cart's wheel on his foot.  
"Yes"  
"Oops."  
As we continue to venture through the station, mom finally stops and gestured Percy to come over.  
"Alright Percy you first." Percy walks up proudly and ran towards the brick wall and disappeared into the other side.  
"Okay, Fred, you next."  
"He's not Fred! I am!" George said as he winks at Fred.  
"Honestly woman you call yourself _our_ mother." Fred said rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he plays along.  
"Oh, sorry George." She said with a apologetic smile.  
"I'm only joking. I am Fred." He then ran to the wall and disappeared as well as George. I sighed and shook my head, those two will never change.

As I was about to run to the brick wall, a boy with brown messy hair, green eyes and round shaped glasses came up to us.  
"Excuse me. Can you tell me how to..."  
"How to get on to the platform?" Mom finishes. He nods and smiles sheepishly. "Not to worry dear, it's also Ron's and Alex's first time to Hogwarts." He flashes us a smile and we return the gesture.  
"All you got to do is walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Best yo do it in a run if you're nervous."  
"Good luck" My sister says for the first time since we got here.  
He is tightened his grip on his cart and ran straight to the wall.  
"Muggle-born, I bet" My brother said. I ran after the mysterious boy. I opened my eyes and I was greeted by a cloud of smoke, as the smoke clears out it reveals the scarlet express.

Ron and I walked down the hallway of the train, peering in each compartment. The first one contained four boys and a girl, the first boy had silvery blonde hair, then there were both chubby boys then a boy with dark skin. The girl had chin length hair and a odd face. I was pulled to other compartment by brother while he muttered something about the Malfoys. I once again peered in the second one which had four people in it. Two boys and two girls. The first boy had light brownish hair and he sat there rather awkwardly, the second one had golden brown hair and I picked up that he had an Irish accent. The first girl had bushy light brown hair and she held her chin up like a posh person, the last person which was once again a girl, who had blonde curly hair which was put in a messy ponytail.  
"Too much people." Ron complains, I sighed and followed him. How hard is it to find a compartment? The third one had the same boy we met back in the platform, but he was all alone...  
"Do you mind? All of the other compartments are full." Ron asked sheepishly. The boy shakes his head and Ron comes in dragging me in with him.  
"I'm Ronald Weasley but I prefer Ron." He says extending his hand, the boy shakes his hand and smiles.  
"I'm Alexandra Weasley, but please call me Alex since I find Alexandra a bit too formal." I said as I smile.  
"Harry. Harry Potter" Ron's eyes widens in surprise.  
"Do you...r-really h-have t-the..."  
"What?"  
"Scar" Ron whispers.  
"Oh" Harry smiles and lifts up his fringe, revealing his lightning bolt scar.  
"Wicked" Ron and I said in the same time.  
"Anything off the trolley dears?" A plump woman asks as she slid the the floor to our compartment open.  
"No, we're all packed." I said in dismay, while Ron holds up a bag of mushed corned beef sandwiches. Harry take out a handful of galleons. "We'll take the lot" I never seen so many money before.  
Ron, Harry, and I sat there in full delight feasting on delicious sweets. I took my favorite which were the liquorice wands. I take out my favorite muggle novel, Little Women. Suddenly the door slides open and there stood the girl I saw from the second compartment.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She said in a bossy tone.  
"No, sorry." I say.  
"Oh you're doing magic, let's see then." Sh said moving her attention to Ron who was about to perform a spell that can turn scabbers yellow.  
"Erhm. Sunshines, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He said flicking his wand at the rat. But nothing happened.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not really good is it?" She said moving in the compartment and sitting across Harry. "Of course I tried some simple spells and they all worked for me." She pointed the tip of her wand at Harry's glasses and said. "For example: Occulus repairo. That's better isn't it? Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter I'm Hermione Granger." She smiles at me obviously asking my name.  
"Alexandra Weasley." She gives me a curt nod and moves to my brother but only with a disgusted expression.  
"And...you are?" She asks.  
"Ron. Ron Weasley."  
"Oh, you two are siblings? Twins?"  
"Yes isn't it obvious?" Ron says with a duh tone.  
"No. Not at all. Well you three have better change into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said and left. I went back to reading to my book and continue nibbling on the liquorice. A few more hours passed and I finally saw the the magnificent castle. Hogwarts here I come!


	2. Harry's POV

Harry's P.O.V

I couldn't help but glance at Alex once and in a while, she was just beautiful. i know, I've only known her for, how long? 5-10 hours? And I'm already calling her beautiful. but she truly is.

"Oi harry!" Ron whispered/yell.

"Uh...huh...hey what's up?"

"you've been looking at my sister for quite a long time now"

" oh..."

"we"re here!" Alex said while jumping up and dancing.

"Alex you look psycho!" Ron said in between laughter.

"Shut up Ron" She said laughing.

we all get off the train where we all are greeted by Hagrid.

"Firs'-years, firs'-years over here! Alright there Harry?" I nod and smile. As we travel to the castle, I notice Alex gasping and smiling widely with glee.

We walk up the big stairs and we all stop as a woman with emerald green robes, grey hair, and her lips straight in a thin line appears and waits for our lot.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall (A/N: hopefully i spelt her name right). The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you shall be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your houses, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now the ceremony will take place in a few minutes." She took her leave and afew chatter erupted.

"So it's true then. What they're saying in the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A boy with silverish blonde hair said. a few more whispers and chatters erupted. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle" he said nodding towards two chubby boys. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron lets out a sound of snort, he then looks at Ron with pure hatred. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley" he spat. "That idiotic fam-"

"No one calls my family idiotic!" Alex shouts from my left.

"What"s wrong with you?" He asks with a softer expression.

"Whats wrong with...Whats wrong with you!? I swear you don't want to mess with me." He still had a confused expression f he juputting everything together, he then widen his eyes in realisation.

"Wait, don't tell me you're a Weasley?"

"Well I am!" Alex said "Alexandra Margaret Claire Weasley actually."

"You don't bloody look like your lot. I thought Weasleys had red hair?"

"I knew Malfoys were stuck up gits." she snapped back. "Of course I was right!" He glares at her for one more minute and turns his attention back to me.

"Well you'll soon find that some wizarding family are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he said extending his hand.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." i said ignoring his still extended hand. As he narrows his eyes at me his face tujrning into a scowl, Professor McGonagall comes back and taps The Malfoy boy on the shoulder with her scroll. He turns a shade of light pink and goes back to his body guards. We walk into the great hall as we walk everyone"s eyes were on us. Stopping as we reach the podium I saw that there stood a four legged stool with a tattered old hat on it. A rip near the brim of the hat opened wide like a mouth, and it began to sing:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finishes it's song. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"ABBOT, HANNAH!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"BONES, SUSAN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"BOOT, TERRY!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"No one in Slytherin became good Lexie, so be careful" I heard Ron whisper to Alex.

"WEASLEY, RONALD!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"WEASLEY, ALEXANDRA" As she walks up all eyes was on her, she sat on the stool playing with her fingers. A good silent 10 minuets passed and the sorting hat finally opens it's mouth.

"SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
